Harry Potter and the Lost Chances
by xacer
Summary: A wrong-boy-who-lived story. Harry gets neglected by his parents due to the mistake Dumbles made. His brother Michael gets chosen by Dumbles as the boy who lived. Dumbles/Weasley/Granger and some Potter Bashing. Powerful!Harry. Pairing: Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHANCES.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

SUMMARY : This is a brother who lived story. In this story, Lily and James had Harry as a firstborn and then 2 years later had Michael. Then at the Halloween, when Michael is nearly an year old and Harry is 3 years old, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and Michael is announced as the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore. And thus, the Potters slowly but surely neglect Harry.  
Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. A lot of Potters bashing as well.  
Pairing: Harry/Daphne Greengrass. (Romance in 3rd year and after **)**

HPTLC

'…' thoughts

"…." Talking

" _spells/parseltongue"_

Chapter 1: THE BIGGEST MISTAKE

Voldemort entered the threshold after stunning James and Lily Potter. They had given more of a fight than he had imagined. He had a large gash on his left check and a bruise on his right leg. He had stunned them after that to torture them later. But right now he had a job to do. He entered the room and saw a crib. It contained a black haired boy of about 3 years old standing facing the bars of the crib staring defiantly at him. He had messy black hair, green almond eyes and a face which promised a heartthrob in the future. Voldemort glanced at the other boy, who was meant to be his downfall. He was a boy of nearly an year old. He had a tuft of red hair on his scalp and had warm brown eyes. He was currently crying clutching to his older brother's arm.

Voldemort had always hated crying kids, since his orphanage days. They used to remind him of that horrible place. So he decided that he would kill the smaller boy first. He trained his wand on the smaller boys forehead and said the words which would change the entire course of history of the Wizarding World.

" _Avada Kedavra"_ He whispered.

Voldemort watched with joy as the green light sped towards the world when his whole world came crashing down upon him as the light rebounded upon him. His last thoughts as his soul was being ripped from his body were,  
'You'll regret this Michael Potter. I will have my revenge'  
What he didn't see was how Harry Potter jumped in front of his brother in front of the green light and it was him who had rebounded the curse towards Voldemort. And it was him who had a magical exhaustion and collapsed from the pressure of it. The moment the curse rebounded, he had a curse scar on his forehead which was hidden under his long hair. The fall of the debris caused a piece of wood scratch Michael's check and a V-shaped mark appeared there and it was from it that he starting wailing again.

 **HPTLC**

Sirius Black wasn't having a good day. He had first visited Wormtail to see if he was fine or not, only to find his home empty. A feeling of dread had filled his stomach as he saw no signs of trouble. That could only mean one thing. Wormtail had betrayed them. He rushed to his bike and sped towards Godric's Hollow.

He left the bike outside the gate and rushed in. He found Lily and James' bodies in the living room. He rushed to them praying that they would be fine. He checked their pulses and to his immense relief and pleasure, found a pulse. He quickly enervated them and they opened their eyes.

"Harry! Michael!" were the names they shouted once they regained their senses. He joined them and rushed upstairs. He quickly rushed to his godson Harry's side. To his immense relief he found him sleeping. On the other corner he could hear Michael's cries and wailings so it could only mean that he was safe too.

They found a scar on Michael's left cheek. They floo called Albus Dumbledore so he could come and analyze what had happened here.

Dumbledore soon arrived and took in the whole scene. He walked over to the corner of the room where a cloak and wand lay. He picked them up and inspected them for a few moments. And then his face broke into a wide smile.

"May I announce that one of those boys defeated Voldemort today as the result of the prophecy though it is only temporary" He said.

Cheers and Congratulations were shared all over the room. He then asked,

"Does any one of them have any mark at all?" He asked with a grandfatherly expression.

"Michael has one on the left cheek, it looks like a curse scar!" Sirius said.

Dumbledore smiled and took young Michael into his arms and inspected him for a few moments. He ran his finger over the child's cheek and then returned him back to Lily.

He turned and opened his arms and spoke with a loud voice,

"I give you, Michael Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

And thus the news spread about the defeat of the most powerful Dark Lord of all times by a young baby named Michael Potter.

Everyone soon forgot about young Harry, nobody bothered to check him for scars or check his magical ability, for they for sure would have been able to see the difference between the two.  
They also failed to notice that Harry too was born on 31st July and he was too a candidate to the prophecy. Thus they made the biggest mistakes in their lives which would make a huge affect on the whole magical community.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review for any mistakes and suggestions you wanna make!  
It is my second fanfiction I have tried. I have read many WBWL fanfics but rarely any one of them is complete. My goal is to complete this fanfiction. I have compiled my favorite ideas in this fanfiction. I have always liked the pairing between Harry and Daphne.  
For those who like James , Lily and Sirius, don't worry I'll write another fanfiction about the Marauders Era. I love them too.  
BB  
xACER.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHANCES.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

SUMMARY : This is a brother who lived story. In this story, Lily and James had Harry as a firstborn and then 2 years later had Michael. Then at the Halloween, when Michael is nearly an year old and Harry is 3 years old, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and Michael is announced as the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore. And thus, the Potters slowly but surely neglect Harry.  
Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. A lot of Potters bashing as well.  
Pairing: Harry/Daphne Greengrass. (Romance in 3

 **rd** **year and after)**

HPTLC

'…' thoughts

"…." Talking

" _spells/parseltongue"_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _3 years later…_

A young 6 year old harry lay in his bedroom reading a book on magicks. His parents had slowly forgot about him since that fateful Halloween night. They doted on his younger brother, Michael and slowly got so wrapped up in his fame that they forgot about their first son. The first year after year after Halloween had been slightly been better. Though they still paid more attention to his younger sibling, they still cared about him and gave him presents and celebrated his 4th birthday. But after that year they slowly forgot about him, starting with no birthdays being celebrated. Then they forgot to call him down him down for dinner and now here he was, in his room when his parents had totally forgotten him. He had taken solace in the Potter Library which was one of the largest libraries in the Magical World filled with books on ancient magic and advanced theories.

He was avid reader, he had vowed to himself that he would read and become very powerful and show these people who he was. He had also stopped trying to get his parents' attention as it was of no use. He could do some wandless magic but it still was upon his emotions. He had been trying to control his wandless magic since one year and had vowed that he would succeed in his task. He already had some control over it. He had also read books on wandless magic and saw that very few wizards had the ability  
to do wandless magic and even fewer could control it. Only very powerful wizards could control wandless magic. Harry knew he had the potential to become a very powerful wizard and he was trying his best from a young age to achieve it. Accidental Magic wasn't included in wandless magic as it was completely upon emotions and young wild magic. Harry had his first accidental magic when he was 2 when he had summoned his toy from the other side of the room.  
Michael hadn't yet had any Accidental magic. Harry also knew that the earlier a baby showed signs of accidental magic, the more powerful he was. Michael hadn't yet showed any signs of magic, but he was only 4 yet. Most average wizards showed signs of magic at 5 or 6. Harry knew that Michael was only a average wizard at best, if not weak.

Harry had been reading book of offensive and defensive spells. He knew he had 4 years to go before he could get a wand but he wanted to expand his spell repertoire. He would practice these spells when he mastered wandless magic or when he got a wand. For now, he just expanded his magical knowledge as much as possible.

Harry also had drifted away from his so-called family and had no friends till yet. Any kids that were invited to Potter Manor hero-worshiped Michael. Harry had no intentions to mix with these type of people. He had also become increasingly cold towards his parents. He no longer loved them or cared much about them. He knew he was the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and he would inherit the seat of the Potters in Wizengamot when he was of age. He vowed to himself to restore the Potters to their former glory of their ancestors. The Potters were great wizards and their legacy had been ignored by James Potter. James ignored his duties and thus Potters' influence had decreased over the years. The Potter Family Vault was also one of the biggest and oldest in Gringotts. He would be allowed entry when he reached the age 11.

He had a lot to do when he would turn 11. He would invest and create new businesses which would be beneficial to the Potter Vault. He would increase their wealth and would take his rightful seat of the Potters when he would reach his majority. He would restore the Potters to their former glory and would restore it to the point when Potters were most influential.

So he read as much as possible to complete these aims and they couldn't be done without knowledge. So Harry read as much as he could from the Potter Library. He would also read the Potter Family Grimoire to read and learn the spells created by his Potter Fathers before him. They were known to be very powerful and very a secret to all except the Potters.

Harry had his meals and dinner in his room which he had ordered the house-elves to deliver directly to his room as he no longer bothered going down to the dining room to eat with his family.  
He would train as much as possible and grow to be a very powerful wizard and show his family what they had missed. He knew he was the boy-who-lived as he remembered that day as clear as ever. But he didn't bother to tell his parents about it as he knew they would ignore him and wouldn't believe him. He knew they would blame him of trying to get his brothers' attention. To hell with them, he would show them who he was.

A/N: So here you go another chapter! There will be mostly daily updates as I am having holidays these days so I have a lot of free time. I will try my level best to complete this story as I have mentioned before. Harry will be going to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts after a couple of chapters. The length of the chapters will increase as the story goes on. In this chapter I have just shown the base harry has created. If you want to include anything, let me know!  
UPDATE: Sorry for the "THE END'S" at the end of the chapter. It meant the end of the CHAPTER, though I have removed it now.  
BB  
xACER.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHANCES.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

SUMMARY : This is a brother who lived story. In this story, Lily and James had Harry as a firstborn and then 2 years later had Michael. Then at the Halloween, when Michael is nearly an year old and Harry is 3 years old, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and Michael is announced as the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore. And thus, the Potters slowly but surely neglect Harry.  
Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. A lot of Potters bashing as well.  
Pairing: Harry/Daphne Greengrass. (Romance in 3

 **rd** **year and after)**

HPTLC

'…' thoughts

"…." Talking

" _spells/parseltongue"_

Chapter 3: A Trip to Diagon Alley Part 1

 _ **4 years later…**_

An eleven-year-old Harry was sitting at his table in his room reading a book. He had woken up a few hours ago waiting for his Hogwarts letter. He was to start Hogwarts this year and he had to get the materials and syllabus books for the year. He had told the house-elf to deliver his breakfast and any mail he would receive.

He had been doing a lot of training these past 4 years. He had nearly mastered wandless magic and now he could easily do spells with or without a wand. He had yet to get a wand but he was sure he could do it easily. He had read most of the books in the Potter Library; after all he was free all day with nothing to do except reading books. He would wake up at 8 or 9am and he would do his daily workout and exercise as he didn't want to get fat sitting all day. He also wanted to build his stamina since magic depended greatly on a person's stamina. The more the stamina, the more spells the person can use. He was quite fit for his age, a bit taller than average kids of his age. His hair was long and black and a little less messy than it used to be. After he had grown out his hair, the messiness had been more tamable and now it had a elegant look to it. His brother, however still hadn't lost his baby fat and was quite chubby at a moment's glance. His brother was free all day, playing quidditch with their father or the other kids and hanging out with the Weasley kids. Harry knew his magical ability had increased over these years as he was flexing and using it daily. And this was the age the magic of a person developed before it matured.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when a house-elf popped into his room with his breakfast tray and a letter in its hands. He took the tray and the letter and the house-elf left. He placed the letter and the tray on his desk and started eating. After eating he took the letter in his hands and read it.

 _To Mr. Harry J. Potter,  
Potter Manor, Yorkshire,  
England_

He broke open the seal and started reading it:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on_ 1 September _. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

Satisfied, he began making plans for the day. He knew it would take most of the day shopping his materials so he needed to leave as early as possible. He would also get the money from Gringotts.

He quickly finished his breakfast and told the house-elf to clean the room in his absence. He went to the main hall and approached a fireplace. He grabbed some floo from the side-table and clearly whispered "Diagon Alley" and whooshed away from Potter Manor. He landed gracefully on the other side and dusted his robes. He straightened and headed to Gringotts. He entered and approached a teller.

"Excuse me sir, I need to have a Inheritance Check." He told the teller politely.

The teller's face showed surprise and curiosity before it was blanked. He looked at Harry and nodded.

"Griphook! Take this boy to the Inheritance Room!" He shouted.

Another goblin appeared before them and beckoned to Harry to follow him. They went through many rooms before entering one and Griphook went behind the desk and beckoned Harry to sit down. Harry sat down and Griphook passed him a bowl and a knife. Harry knew what to do and pricked his finger with the knife and allowed 3 or 4 drops of his blood to drop before the wound healed itself. The blood was absorbed in the bowl and a parchment appeared before them. Harry picked it up and read it.

 _Name: Harry James Potter  
Age: Eleven Years  
Blood Father: James Charlus Potter (Lord Potter)  
Blood Mother: Lily Evans Potter (Lady Potter)  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Lord Black)_

 _Godmother: Marlene McKinnon (deceased)_

 _Heir to the Families:  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Blood)  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Heir to Godfather)  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Blood)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (By right of conquest)  
The Most Ancient House of Peverell (Blood)_

 _Magical Abilities:  
Unknown till yet._

Harry nodded to himself. He had been expecting all of these except the Peverell House. He knew they were the original owners of the Deathly Hallows but what he didn't know was that the Potters had descended from Ignotus Peverell (the original owner of the cloak). He passed the parchment to the goblin and saw as the goblin's eyebrows rose and his face showed surprise and shock.

"I want to access the family vault of Gryffindor" said Harry

The goblin nodded and motioned Harry to follow him. Harry followed Griphook to the cart and experienced the most bizarre ride in the world. As the Gryffindor Vault was one of the first in Gringotts it was very far down and one of the most protected. He stood up and watched the vault gate. It was a huge gate and a symbol of a griffin was present on it. Harry touched the symbol of the griffin and warmth flowed through his body. It was altogether a pleasant feeling. The vault gate opened with a loud creaking noise because of the disuse. Harry walked into the vault seeing various things. The first two rooms were filled with coins to the brim. The third room contained family artifacts. The fourth room contained swords and armors. Harry filled his bag with gold galleons and left the vault. He walked out of Gringotts with a promise to return and see his other vaults.

He bought his necessary materials and left the wand for the last. He bought his robes of high and expensive quality. Then he headed towards his last destination: The Ollivanders.

 **A/N : There you go the first part of the Diagon alley trip. Read and review! I had to go so I divided this into two parts and uploaded this one. The second one will be uploaded tomorrow. You can give any suggestions to me through reviews.  
BB  
xACER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHANCES.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

 **SUMMARY : This is a brother who lived story. In this story, Lily and James had Harry as a firstborn and then 2 years later had Michael. Then at the Halloween, when Michael is nearly an year old and Harry is 3 years old, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and Michael is announced as the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore. And thus, the Potters slowly but surely neglect Harry.  
Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. A lot of Potters bashing as well.  
Pairing: Harry/Daphne Greengrass. (Romance in 3** **rd** **year and after)**

 **HPTLC**

'…' thoughts

"…." Talking

" _spells/parseltongue"_ _ ****_

 _ **Chapter 3: A Trip to Diagon Alley Part 2**_

He bought his necessary materials and left the wand for the last. He bought his robes of high and expensive quality. Then he headed towards his last destination: The Ollivanders.

He entered the dark passage and sensed a magical presence behind him. He knew Ollivander always sneaked up behind his customers to shock them.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. It's quite rude to sneak up behind people's back" Harry said.

Ollivander came into view and chuckled.

"It's not every day that I encounter a wizard who can sense me behind them. Enough said, Mr. Potter. Let's get on with finding a suitable wand for you" He said walking over the large shelves and selecting some thin boxes from it.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I have sold, Mr. Potter. And I believe your father came over here some 20 years ago. And you look exactly like him. Yes, a mahogany wand, eleven inches. I still remember it clearly. Your mother on the other hand had a wand made of willow, 10 ¾ inches." He explained.

Harry stiffened. He did not like anyone comparing him with his parents. So he simply ignored Ollivander and waited for him to start the wand-selection process.

"Now, what is your wand hand, Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked.

"I'm an ambidextrous" Harry shrugged.

Ollivander showed his surprise by lifting both of his eyebrows and then moving to the backwards to start the wand-selection process.

"Try this, 10 inches, beech and phoenix feather" He said handing Harry a wand.

The moment Harry touched the wand, Ollivander snatched it away.

"Take this, 12 inches, yew and a unicorn hair" Ollivander said handing Harry another wand. This too, was snatched away.

So they tried and tried many different wands over half an hour with Ollivander becoming increasingly excited.

"Tricky customer, eh? Don't worry we'll find a suitable wand for you soon" He said.

He came back and handed Harry another wand.

"Eleven and a half inches. Holly with a phoenix feather. Nice and Supple." Ollivander explained.

Harry touched the wand and several shelves exploded. Ollivander scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Not quite suitable, yes?" He took the wand and walked away once more. He came back with a long black wand eying Harry thoughtfully.

"This wand has been here forever, Mr. Potter. Maybe it'll choose you? After all it's a wand that chooses the wizard." He said giving the wand to Harry.

The moment Harry touched the wand, warmth flowed through Harry and several sparks ignited from the wand. Harry raised his wand.

" _Lumos!"_ Harry whispered. Ollivander clapped and walked over to stand beside Harry.

" _Nox."_ Harry eyed the wand. It was perfect for him. He then turned towards Ollivander, his face one of curiosity.

"It is a very special wand, Mr. Potter. Take good care of it. It has been here since as far I can remember. Eleven Inches, wood from the tree of elder with hair of a thunderbird. Cost me a leg, that one." Ollivander explained.

Harry glanced at his wand again.

"Can I get a wand holster as well?" Harry asked.

Ollivander gave him a wand holster and Harry walked away from the store after giving Ollivander 20 Galleons.

Harry then walked to the animal shop to get a familiar. He felt a connection at the corner of the room and walked over there. He saw a beautiful snowy white owl in a cage looking at him. He took the cage and went to the counter.

"How much for this owl?" He asked

The owner eyed him carefully after taking a look at the owl.

"The owl is usually very restless and attacks anyone who tries to pick her. Anyways, it's for 12 Galleons." He said.

Harry paid the owner and took the owl out its cage, shrunk the cage and put it in his pocket and placed the owl on his shoulder. The owl nibbled his ear affectionately.

'So, what shall we name you?' Harry thought.

After thinking quite some bad names on which the owl swatted him on the face. Finally he settled upon Hedwig.

"I think I'll name you Hedwig. It suits you." Harry told Hedwig. Hedwig hooted and nibbled on his ear.

Harry walked back to Leaky Cauldron and had a expensive and delicious dinner there. Harry thought back on his day and thought that it had gone rather well. He had avoided interactions with anyone though he had seen many families. He wanted to stay away from the spotlight unless the right time came.

He knew he still had to come back one day to Gringotts to invest in new businesses from the money in his vaults. He also had yet to visit the rest of the vaults and take a look at the family artifacts of the vaults. He would send a letter to Gringotts to get a special appointment with the head of Gringotts to discuss the business investments with him and how and when he could get emancipated so that he could also control the seats at the Wizengamot. He would come one day so that he could get the books from the vaults as well as they contained a great deal of knowledge from the owners of the vault. The legendary and ancient spells of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell. The dark and most sinister spells of the Blacks. And the special and unique spells of the Potters.  
With these thoughts in mind, he went back to the fireplace and flooed back to the Potter Manor.  
He awaited the day he would go to Hogwarts.

 **A/N: Here you go Chapter 4 and the second part of the Diagon Alley! I also need suggestions about which house you would prefer Harry to go in. I myself prefer Ravenclaw as it is a neutral house in the house politics. Gryffindor is mostly out as Harry prefers to think before he takes any rash action. Harry also hates his parents and his brother is going to land in Gryffindor. Harry will also need to be allies with some Slytherins so I think Ravenclaw would be the best for him. Anyways you can give your opinions as well.  
To a reviewer named "ss" : He won't be adopted by the dark lord or any dark family. He will be on very good relations with some of the parents like the Greengrasses, the Davis' and some others and some of these parents will consider him as a child of their own.  
I will finish year 1 and year 2 a bit quickly, only his friendships and allies will be shown, nothing major. But from 3** **rd** **year it will be in detail as Harry's brother will also join them in Hogwarts and Harry's parents will finally notice him.  
BB,  
xACER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS JUST A AUTHOR NOTE.**

 **Please suggest me about what do you think, which house should Harry go in?  
Personally I think Ravenclaw would be the best as it is a neutral house in the Hogwarts House Politics. Harry otherwise hates his parents and he doesn't want any link with them and they were Gryffindors, and his little brother will also be dropping in Gryffindor.  
And as Harry will have allies in practically every house, Ravenclaw will be the best for him.  
Review your opinion.**

 **BB,  
xACER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHANCES.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

 **SUMMARY : This is a brother who lived story. In this story, Lily and James had Harry as a firstborn and then 2 years later had Michael. Then at the Halloween, when Michael is nearly an year old and Harry is 3 years old, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and Michael is announced as the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore. And thus, the Potters slowly but surely neglect Harry.  
Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. A lot of Potters bashing as well.  
Pairing: Harry/Daphne Greengrass. (Romance in 3** **rd** **year and after)**

 **HPTLC**

'…' thoughts

"…." Talking

" _spells/parseltongue"_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The Sorting**_

 _ **HARRY's POV**_ _ ****_

Harry walked through the barrier at platform nine and three quarters. He had his trunk shrunk in his pocket and he was walking very easily. He sneered seeing many parents helping their kids with their trunks onto the train, seeing as it was very easy to just shrink it and be done with it. Anyways, he entered the train and looked until he found a empty compartment and stepped inside. He moved towards the window and sat down beside it. He was right now thinking on which house he would be sorted in. He considered himself to be suited more towards Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He was disturbed out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the compartment door. He saw a pretty blonde girl standing outside the door. He waved his wand and let her in.

 _ **DAPHNE's POV**_

Daphne was excited. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She had been very bored since her little sister had gone to France with her friends. She had been eagerly waiting for the Hogwarts Letter and the day she would go to Hogwarts to start her magical education. She knew she would be in Slytherin. Her father and mother both had been in Slytherin once. She was the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, a powerful magical neutral family. She may look like her mother in looks but she was very similar to her father when it came to brains. She shared many of his beliefs and approved of what he did in the Wizengamot. Her father had not signed any betrothal contacts for her. There had been many offers as many families wanted to join the House of Greengrass. But her father firmly believed in her choice and had given her freedom to marry from her own choice. She side-apparated with her father to the platform and went through the barrier. Her trunk was shrunk and put safely in her pocket which she would enlarge in her dormitory. She entered the train and looked for a compartment. Almost all were full except one in which a boy of her age was sitting facing the window. She knocked and waited. He looked her way and waved his wand to let her in. He was a very good-looking boy with long messy black hair which had a elegant look to it and a pale face. He was wearing expensive clothes which gave her the information that he belonged to well-off family. She sat down across from him.

 _ **HARRY's POV**_

The girl came in and sat down across from him. She also had her trunk shrunk and put somewhere as she was also without any luggage. He resumed his staring out of the window, the train had started moving and he could now see the scenery.

The blonde girl stared around for some moments before she finally got bored.

"Hello" she said.

Harry faced her and nodded towards her. He wasn't in any mood of a conversation right now. She nodded to him and then resumed her staring at different places. Then once again she got bored, she sighed heavily.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass. What about you?" She said

Harry looked at her for a long time before finally replying.

"Harry." He said.

"And?" She insisted. He sighed before he finally faced her fully.

"I'm Harry James Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Greengrass." He said bowing his head towards her. Her blue eyes widened in shock and surprise before she managed to compose herself.

"Likewise, Heir Potter." She said, she too bowing her head towards him.

Harry nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I didn't know Michael Potter had an older brother?" She asked.

"No one did, Miss Greengrass. A very few people know about me." He explained. She nodded.

"Then everyone is in for a surprise at the sorting. I am surprised that such a famous family as the Potters have unknown son that practically no one knows about." Daphne said. Harry smirked and nodded.

"Yes. They will be in for a rude surprise." Harry said. They continued this conversation for a few moments.

"So, what house do you expect to be in? Gryffindor?" Daphne asked. Harry snorted at that and shook his head.

"No way. I have no chances to go to Gryffindor. I'd say Ravenclaw or Slytherin maybe." He said. Once again Daphne was shocked. The Potters had a history about most people coming from Gryffindor and they were rumored to be the descendants of Gryffindor too.

"I will be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin, though they have been neutral in all wars" Daphne said. Harry nodded. The Greengrasses were neutral from many centuries. They had been offered by Voldemort but they had maintained their legacy by staying neutral. They were practically the heads of the Grey Families. Harry was surprised at how easy he was able to converse with Daphne. He may as well try to be allies with her. He needed allies to complete his missions. They talked about different topics like Wizengamot politics and the Hogwarts politics. He carefully avoided any conversations about his family or anything. Finally a voice rang out,

"We are approaching Hogwarts. Students are requested to change into their school robes."

Harry looked towards Daphne and walked out from the compartment to give her the space to change. After she came out, he went in and changed. When he walked out, he saw the Daphne had been waiting for him. The train stopped and they stepped out from the train.

"First Years! First Year over 'ere!" A very large big man was shouting. All the first years gathered around him. He beckoned towards the boats.

"No more than 4 to a boat!" He bellowed. Harry stepping in a boat with Daphne following suit and sitting beside him. 2 more boys joined them. One was a good-looking boy with strong features. He introduced himself as Cedric Diggory. The other was a average-looking boy who introduced himself as Roger Davies. Harry could see that Cedric was the son of Amos Diggory who worked in the Department of the Regulation and Control of the Magical Creatures. He had seen the man many times in his home doing some sort of work with his father. The boat sailed in silence as all of them were immersed in their own thoughts. They finally reached the land and Hogwarts could be seen. 

It was as beautiful as the books said. A huge majestic castle which simply called out to them through its beauty and nature. They walked to the huge front doors where Hagrid knocked twice. A stern looking woman opened the door.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." He said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She said in a brisk, strong and clear voice. Hagrid nodded and walked away. McGonagall lead them to a Hall and told them to wait for a few moments while she prepared for the sorting.

"Most of the kids don't even know how they're going to be sorted" Daphne smirked.

Harry sneered. Most of the parents tended to keep the info a secret. McGonagall came and took them to a huge hall with an enchanted ceiling. She left them and put a dusty hat on a stool. The hat suddenly started singing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished its song and everybody from the tables started clapping.

"Step up when I speak your name!" McGonagall told them. She opened the roll of names and started speaking.

"Andrew, Smith!" A brown haired boy walked over to the stool and clumsily put the hat on his face.  
"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Diggory, Cedric!" Diggory walked over to the stool and confidently put the hat over his head.  
"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Davies, Roger!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

And the list went on and on until-

"Greengrass, Daphne!" Daphne walked towards the stool and put the hat over her head. The hall waited. Before finally the hat shouted.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Harry waited until the list reached the letter "P" . When they reached the letter P when McGonagall looked at the list confusedly before calling out.

"Potter, Harry!" She said looking around for the boy. Harry stepped up and walked confidently to the stool ignoring the whispers.

"Potter? As in the brother of Michael Potter?"

"I didn't know Michael had a brother!"

"I've never seen him at the Potter Manor!"

Harry put the hat on.

" _Ah Harry Potter! So you are the real boy who lived. All of Albus' plans are gone to drain then."_

 _"Yes, now could you please sort me?"_

 _"Straight to the point, I see. You could do great in Slytherin, there's all of it in your head. But you have such a great thirst for knowledge. Rowena would be proud to see you in her house."_

 _"I want to go to Ravenclaw. I want to be neutral in house politics."_

 _"Already aware of the house politics I see. So better be-"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

 **A/N: So here you go Chapter 5 and the sorting. Only Harry and Daphne are older, the rest of them are the same. Fred and George are also in this year. I'll be doing 1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **year very quickly with less action in a couple of chapters. The real action will start when Harry' brother Michael joins them and the fun starts!  
BB,  
xACER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHANCES.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

 **SUMMARY : This is a brother who lived story. In this story, Lily and James had Harry as a firstborn and then 2 years later had Michael. Then at the Halloween, when Michael is nearly an year old and Harry is 3 years old, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and Michael is announced as the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore. And thus, the Potters slowly but surely neglect Harry.  
Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. A lot of Potters bashing as well.  
Pairing: Harry/Daphne Greengrass. (Romance in 3** **rd** **year and after)**

 **HPTLC**

'…' thoughts

"…." Talking

" _spells/parseltongue"_ _ **  
**_

_**Chapter 6: Year 1:**_

Harry walked to the blue table and sat down. He was greeted by Roger Davies who immediately attacked him with questions.

"You're a Potter! You didn't tell me at the boat! Are you Michael's brother?" He asked. Harry sneered at his behavior before replying. He saw that many people were listening on their conversation.

"Yes, I am a Potter. I didn't tell you because you didn't ask. And yes, I am Michael Potter's elder brother." He explained. The people listening in to the conversation looked confused as to why they hadn't ever seen him but they went on to their own conversations after that. The sorting ended with the Weasley twins being sorted into Gryffindor. Harry had only seen them twice or thrice in his life as they didn't visit Potter Manor as much as their younger brother and sister, Ronald and Ginevra so Harry didn't know much about them except that they were pranksters and didn't circle around Michael as if the sun shined out of his ass. He focused on the speech Dumbledore was giving. He respected Dumbledore's power but hater his guts and his manipulative ways and his wish to control everything as if he considered everyone to be his chess pawns. He glanced at the Slytherin Table and saw Daphne looking at him. When she saw that he was looking she smirked. He smirked back, he knew what she meant. He again tried to focus on Dumbledore's boring speech. Harry looked at the teachers. Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor and his head of house was very small in height but Harry had heard he was a professional dueler in his time and even a Champion at one time. Harry could sure learn a lot from him. Beside him was Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor, she was the head of Gryffindor but he had heard she was fair towards all houses. Beside her was Professor Snape, the Potions Master and the head of Slytherin House. Harry had heard he was biased towards Slytherin and was unfair to all the rest of the houses, especially Gryffindor. Besides him was the plump Professor Sprout. She was the head of Hufflepuff and tought Herbology. To her left was Professor Quirell, the Muggle Studies teacher. To his left was Professor Damien. He was a retired Auror and had taken up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts for the year. Harry saw that the dinner was finally there and everybody had starting eating. He started picking out food items for himself as well. He paid more attention to the conversations around him. Most of them were talking about lessons. Roger was talking about Quidditch with another student, second or third year by the looks of it.

"I am going to be a chaser, I have already played with my other friends and I am quite good it" Roger said. Harry had a faraway look in his eyes. He was a Quidditch fan when he was young. He had always dreamed of playing it when he was young, but after his father had started ignoring him, he had never played. He would try for Quidditch in his second year. He had just finished eating when the plates vanished and deserts appeared. He ate a bit of treacle tarts quickly and waited for the Welcoming Feast to end. Dumbledore finally dismissed them and they left with the Ravenclaw prefect to the dormitory. They reached a eagle-knock door. The student knocked on it.

"Can a Dementor die?" The eagle asked.

"Can anybody answer?" The prefect asked.

"If it lives, it can die." Harry answered impassively.

"Nicely phrased." And the door swung open. The prefect looked surprised before moving into the common room. The Ravenclaw common room was a wide circular place with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The Ravenclaw tower was also one of the tallest at Hogwarts. They were dismissed to their dormitories. Harry chose his bed and lay down on it after enlarging his trunk next to his bed and placing complicated locking charms on it. Harry was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Harry woke up the next morning according to his daily schedule. He walked down to the Halls and out into the ground. He ran laps around the Great Lake and after that did some exercises. When he went back to the Great Hall, only some of the students were present there. He sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started eating his breakfast. He was joined by Roger in the middle of his breakfast. Professor Flitwick came down and distributed their timetables. Harry saw that his first class was Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Harry finished his breakfast and stood up gathering his bag as he did so and walked to the Transfiguration classroom. He was the second to arrive as there was already a Slytherin boy seated before he came into the class. He sat on a seat and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. There was a cat sitting at the top of the teachers' desk. Harry supposed this was their Professor who was waiting to surprise them and to impress them. The rest of the students came rushing in. Daphne came and sat down beside him.

"So how was your first day?" Daphne asked him.

"It was alright. Though, I would suggest being quiet now. The Professor is here" Harry told her. Daphne looked around confused until the cat jumped and transformed into Professor McGonagall. Daphne looked shocked and looked at Harry with wide eyes. He just smirked at her.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." McGonagall informed them. She turned and opened a box which was full of matches.

"Today we will be turning matches into needles." Professor McGonagall told them.

They were all given a match to turn. Daphne was trying to turn her match into a needle but was only being partially successful. Harry watches as various of his classmates did pathetic attempts at magic but did nothing. Professor McGonagall also noticed this.

"Potter! Why aren't you trying!" She shouted at him.

"Because I have already mastered it." Harry told her. McGonagall was shocked. Never before had a student mastered the first spell in their first class. She surmised that he must be lying.

"Let's see you do it, Mr. Potter" She said coming over to him.

" _Vicis"_ He whispered and watched quietly as his match turned into a perfect steely, pointy needle. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she stuttered in shock for a few moments before she composed herself.

"A perfect demonstration, Mr. Potter. 20 points to Ravenclaw." She announced.

Harry looked over to Daphne and saw that she too was shocked and curious about how he was able to do it on his first attempt. He rolled his eyes at their shock. He turned and helped Daphne transfigure her match into a needle too. By the end of the class, her match was nearly converted into a needle. The only one coming even close to him.

"5 points for helping a fellow student, Mr. Potter." McGonagall told him.

Daphne also thanked him for his help. Harry nodded and walked with Daphne towards his next class. Double Potions with the Slytherins. 

**A/N: Here you go the start of Year 1! Harry just had his first class and he already has shocked many people. I changed the timetable, the ravens with the snakes. Only the first classes will be in detail and after that the rest of the year will pass quickly. For those who reviewed on the length. As I said, the length will increase as the story continues. Thank you, those who reviewed. It really encourages me. Should Harry have a little sister? The story's still new, I can add her character easily. She will be 3 or 4 years old now. Please review to tell me about her character. To another reviewer, Harry will have a somewhat civilized relationship with the twins as they are not pro-Michael. Next chapter will be Harry's first encounter with Snape. How will it go? Wait and see :D . Read and Review!  
BB,  
xACER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHANCES.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

 **SUMMARY : This is a brother who lived story. In this story, Lily and James had Harry as a firstborn and then 2 years later had Michael. Then at the Halloween, when Michael is nearly an year old and Harry is 3 years old, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and Michael is announced as the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore. And thus, the Potters slowly but surely neglect Harry.  
Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. A lot of Potters bashing as well.  
Pairing: Harry/Daphne Greengrass. (Romance in 3** **rd** **year and after)**

 **HPTLC**

'…' thoughts

"…." Talking

" _spells/parseltongue"_ _ **  
**_

_**Chapter 7: Year 1**_

Harry walked to the Dungeons alone immersed in his own thoughts. He entered the potions classroom and saw that only a few students were present. The Professor was nowhere to be seen. He sat down on the last seat waiting for the professor and students to arrive. Roger Davies came and sat down beside him. Suddenly, the door banged open and in came Professor Snape, his cloak billowing behind him. He stood at the front of the classroom and surveyed everyone in the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." 

"Davies!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

"I don't know, sir." Roger replied nervously.

"Let's see if Mr. Potter can answer. Well Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape turned towards Harry.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry answered impassively. Snape's gaze turned into a calculating one.

"And where would you look if a told you to get me a bezoar?" Snape questioned.

"The stomach of a goat, Professor." Harry told him. Snape looked surprised before he masked his features.

"Correct. Take 2 points for Ravenclaw." And he turned to the class. "Well, why aren't you copying that down?" He then waved his wand and instructions appeared on the blackboard.

"Work according to the instructions and you will get a perfect potion. Mess with anything and your potion will go down the drain." He told them.

Harry took the ingredients and set to work. He worked exactly according to the instructions and achieved a blue potion exactly according to the given color. He took his potion in a vial and placed on his desk. He watched other students. Daphne also had completed the potion perfectly, looks like she is good in Potions. Another student from Ravenclaw had also completed his potion. Snape was taking rounds around the classroom, berating anyone who even did a single mistake. He nodded to Harry after picking up the vial and inspecting it closely.  
When the class ended he walked out first but he didn't see Snape watching him with a frown on his face.

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Damien. He entered and took a seat at the left corner of the room. Daphne came and sat beside him.

"Snape was watching you with a frown on his face when you left." She whispered to him. Harry took in this news and pondered on why Snape was so interested with him. He thanked Daphne for the information. She nodded and turned towards the Professor.

"My job was supposed to be to teach you Defence, but all I can see in the syllabus are useless first-year spells. Dumbledore has forced me to teach this syllabus, else I wouldn't even have touched it." Professor Damien told them.

"Open your books and learn the theory about the Flipendo Spell." He commanded them. . . . . .

Harry exited the classroom thoroughly bored with the class, they were teaching simple fighting spells which would have almost no use in a good battle. He shook his head at the foolhardy of these people.  
The least Dumbledore could do was to train little children how to fight so that they would be able to hold their own in a fight. Harry knew this would go all year along and was thoroughly pissed with it, more with the fact that some students struggled with these first year spells, how would they use battle spells was beyond Harry.

Severus Snape was conflicted. And he hated it. He hated it when he could not understand something. He could not judge Harry Potter. The resemblance between James Potter and his spawn was uncanny. Yet the boy's behavior was more like Lily's than anyone else's. And his potion making skills were beyond extra ordinary. He had completed the potion first and without any slightest bit of mistakes. The boy was till yet more like Lily than James, he decided. He decided to wait on his judgment until some more time.

 **A/N: I know it's been a long time. My PC had broken down and till the time I had it repaired, my exams had approached. I still can't upload on a regular basis. I would like to thank all those who reviewed. They were the reasons I uploaded this one today, it's short I know, but it was all I could do for now. I still am confused if to add any sister or not. Because it might help soften him up. And she won't be abandoned like Harry was because she is born after the incident and after the Boy-Who-Lived myth is settled down a bit. I am going to decide this in the next chapter.**

 **Dgf123: Michael is going to be jealous of Harry at start though he will get mature as time passes, namely 4** **th** **or 5** **th** **year. Harry for his part will ignore his brother though he will acknowledge him in the end.**

 **Fireheart K: Harry's flaws will be revealed in time as the story goes on. And yes, end pairing is Harry/Daphne but Harry might date a few girls before her (likewise).**

 **ubetiburn: Yes, it has the same background as many other stories but it one main changing(I hope you know it). As for the short chapters, yes I already said it that I will upload shorter chapters in the first few years at Hogwarts. And I have not mentioned as England as the birth place of magic. Harry will go around the world after his graduation at Hogwarts.**

 **Till later,**

 **xACER.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHANCES.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

SUMMARY : This is a brother who lived story. In this story, Lily and James had Harry as a firstborn and then 2 years later had Michael. Then at the Halloween, when Michael is nearly an year old and Harry is 3 years old, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and Michael is announced as the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore. And thus, the Potters slowly but surely neglect Harry.  
Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. A lot of Potters bashing as well.  
Pairing: Harry/Daphne Greengrass. (Romance in 3

 **rd** **year and after)**

HPTLC

'…' thoughts

"…." Talking

" _spells/parseltongue"_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Year 1 : The End.**_

 **At the end of Year 1:**

" _accantus!"_ Harry whispered and watched as the dummy was blasted off to the wall and destroyed completely. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to leave. He had found the Room of Requirement in his 3rd week at school when he had been searching for a good place to practice. The work at school had been too easy for him and he had searched for a way to practice advanced spells. Till now, he had not started practicing Dark spells but he had gone far away in light and gray magic. His power was better than most but even he could not last if he used the advanced spells too much. He was trying to increase his stamina so that he could use advanced spells as much as he wanted. He wanted to be completely free in a battle.

He reviewed his progress at classes. He had not given his best at classes because he did not want to attract attention especially from Dumbledore. After that first day he had become more restricted in classes and acted as if he didn't knew the stuff and did it after a few tries.  
He exited the Room and headed towards his common room. Today was the Ending Feast before the students left for their summer vacations. He thought about his allies. First was Daphne Greengrass, he considered her as his first friend. She had kept contact with him every day and they had grown to be friends. At first Harry had been restricted towards her but after a while he started considering her as a friend. Next was Roger, not exactly a friend (he was too annoying), but he could be considered as a ally. He had received invitations from both of them for the summer vacations. He had considered Daphne's invite and told her that he would be going at his own home at first but he might come to her home in the middle of the holidays.

He packed his stuff within a few minutes using a few spells. He then exited the dormitory and headed towards the Great Hall where the Feast was to take place. It was decorated splendidly and he made his way towards the Ravenclaw table and sat down alone. Roger occupied the seat beside him after a while.

"Did you pack your stuff already?" He asked.

"Yes, did it a while ago." Harry replied.

"Damn! I have started packing but I haven't completed it yet, will do it after the Feast." He said. Harry just rolled his eyes. Couldn't he just use a spell and be done with it? Well, who was he to say anything to him. Dumbledore came and gave a grand speech about the year with the Slytherins winning the House Cup and bade them farewell for the upcoming holidays. They were dismissed after the dessert.  
Harry went to his dorm and fell asleep in a few moments. His last thoughts were whether the things were still the same back at the Potter Manor.

Harry had quickly entered the train and taken a compartment which he had found entry at the end of the train. A Hufflepuff student whose name Harry didn't know joined him and sat at the window staring outside. Harry was immersed in his own thoughts until the end of the journey. He stepped outside the train and was met by Daphne who bade a warm good bye to him and told him to visit her at her home. She took him to meet her parents. Harry immediately walked forwards bowed to the man.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass, a pleasure to meet you. I am Hadrian James Potter." Harry said to the man.

The man was surprised but quickly gained his composure and held out his hand to the young boy.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. I am Daren Greengrass and this is my lovely wife." He gestured towards his wife. Harry turned towards the beautiful blonde woman.

"Lady Greengrass. I can see who Daphne inherits her looks from." Harry kissed her offered hand. Behind him Daphne felt her face heat up but quickly composed herself. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother, though.

"Mr. Potter. Thank you for the kind words." She said to him.

"I'll be leaving now, it was very nice meeting both of you. Have a nice summer Daphne." Harry nodded towards Daphne before leaving.

"He's a nice boy with manners. I am surprised I haven't heard of him except for your letters Daphne. Oh, and what a gentleman too." Daphne's mother commented. Daren stayed quiet. He observed the quiet boy moving easily through the crowd of people. He liked this quiet boy with manners and what was important was that he was to inherit the Potter Inheritance when he would become of age. He knew of the proper pureblood traditions of how to greet others. He nodded towards his family and they left the platform.

Harry apparated to the ground of Potter Manor. He entered the house and quickly headed towards his own room. He could hear voices coming out of the Dining Room. He entered his room and found everything as he had left there. So, nothing had changed over here for the months he had been absent. His parents still didn't remember him and Harry liked things the way they were right now. Harry sat on his desk and wrote a letter to Gringotts telling them that he would be visiting them in a few days. He then settled down on his bed and reflected on his school year.

 **HPTLC**

Severus Snape was sitting in his quarters thinking about the school year. He had found Harry Potter to be a quiet and mannered boy. He was not as outgoing and lively as Lily and not as famous as James Potter. He was completely different from his two parents. He had inherited only some qualities from his parents. One, was obviously his looks from James Potter and his eyes from Lily. Second, was his skill. He was skilled in all subjects as far as Severus knew. Any spawn of James and Lily Potter would be talented, that was quite obvious. They were both powerful wizards and their children would be too. What shocked Severus was that how he had never heard of the eldest Potter child, either in newspapers or from anyone else. There was something going on with that boy, Severus knew it.

 **HPTLC**

Filius Flitwick also sat in his quarters reflected about the same boy, Harry Potter. This boy, by far outclassed his classmates in terms of power and skill. Filius felt that the boy had been holding back after his first class and always completed his task after a first few tries. Filius felt the surge of power that just threatened to show from the boy. It was as if the boy was deliberately doing his task after a few tries. Why? Maybe to stay with his classmates and not attract too much attention, that much Filius did not know. What he knew, was that how much powerful the boy was, he was far more powerful than Filius himself and maybe more powerful than Dumbledore himself. What Filius could do, however, was to help the boy harness the power. Filius had remained a Champion when he had been young so he could help the boy go far. He would talk to the boy when he came back to school next year or maybe he could mail the boy in the summer sometime.

 **A/N : Here you go another chapter!~~ Harry has finished his first year and the vacations have started. I will write a couple of chapters for the vacations. There is a poll going on that should I continue from year 2 or write from year 4 when his brother would be arriving at Hogwarts. Please vote and let me know.  
BB,  
xACER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHANCES.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

 **SUMMARY : This is a brother who lived story. In this story, Lily and James had Harry as a firstborn and then 2 years later had Michael. Then at the Halloween, when Michael is nearly an year old and Harry is 3 years old, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and Michael is announced as the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore. And thus, the Potters slowly but surely neglect Harry.  
Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing. A lot of Potters bashing as well.  
Pairing: Harry/Daphne Greengrass. (Romance in 3** **rd** **year and after)**

 **HPTLC**

'…' thoughts

"…." Talking

" _spells/parseltongue"_

 _ **Chapter 9: The Summer.**_

Harry walked through the halls of Potter Manor, and entered his room. Everything was just as he remembered it. He unpacked and sat to write down a letter.

 _Dear Mr. Griphook_

 _I send this letter to set up an appointment to discuss our future investments and visit my other vaults. As expected, this meeting should be completely confidential._

 _Harry Potter_

He sent the letter with Hedwig to Gringotts.

 **HPTLC**

Harry entered Gringotts on his appointed time. He approached a teller.

"Excuse me sir, I have an appointment with Mr. Griphook. I am Harry Potter." Harry told him. The goblin nodded and told him to wait while he fetched Griphook. A few moments later Griphook arrived and beckoned Harry to follow him. They reached his office and he gestured Harry to have a seat.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, how can I help you?" The goblin asked.

"I need to make investments for all my vaults and I need your advice on some of the ideas I have." Harry told him. The goblin looked surprised for a second and then nodded.

"First of all, I want to invest in both the magical and the muggle world. Muggles have many rising companies and industries in which we can invest safely in and guarantee large profits. Similarly, the magical world also has companies and shops which we can invest in and gain huge profits. I need you to research on all the potential companies and send me a report of it." Harry said. The goblin nodded and noted all of this down.

"You realize this research will take funds and take a lot of time." The goblin warned him. Harry nodded and told him to take all the money needed from the Peverell vault.

"Now that this is out of the way, I need to visit all of the vaults." The goblin nodded and took him to the carts. They visited the Peverell vaults first. Harry headed towards the books and tomes section. He selected all the important books and tomes along with the family Grimoire. He did the same with the other vaults. Harry left the bank after telling Griphook to mail him the results of the research.

 **HPTLC**

Harry spent all of his time in his room reading the books and tomes. He had also seen the Grimoires and learnt a huge load of spells. At the moment, he could only learn the spell and the incantation as he wasn't allowed to use his wand. He would practice them when he went to Hogwarts. So, it was just another day when he was sitting in his room when a regal looking owl tapped on his window. Surprised as he didn't know this owl, he unlocked the window and took the letter from the owl but it didn't leave. He figured it would return with a reply.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I know you must be surprised to receive a letter from me. However, it is important that I ask you about this as soon as possible. I would like to extend an offer to you. In the coming year, I can schedule private lessons with you to assist you over your dueling and spell casting. I can assure you that I am quite capable and was a Champion Duelist in my time. I have felt that you have a lot of untapped potential and I would like to help you to harness it. Please inform me of your answer with the owl._

 _Professor Flitwick._

Harry was immensely surprised with the offer. He knew that he could learn a lot from Flitwick as he was an accomplished fighter. He had his doubts but figured that there was no harm in accepting it and seeing what would happen. He returned the letter with an affirmative. He had also got letters from Daphne. She asked whether he wanted to come and stay at Greengrass Manor for the remainder of the holidays. He had politely rejected the offer because he thought it would seem incredibly awkward and weird if he were to stay with them. Maybe sometime in the future after he got to know her even better.

 **HPTLC**

Today was the last of the summer. It was also Harry's birthday. He had been surprised that he had received a few gifts when he had been expecting none. First was by Daphne. It was a book on Defence against the Dark Arts. It had many useful spells and Harry decided to practice them when he went to Hogwarts. He had also received chocolates of many varieties from Roger. He figured that Roger didn't really know what to buy him so bought him chocolates. At least he had thought to buy something. Finally he had also received a book from Professor Flitwick. It was _A Beginner's Guide to the art of Fighting._ It was very informative and apart from fighting spells and stances, it also mentioned ways to gain an advantage over the opponent. He would make sure to thank Professor Flitwick about it.

He had also practiced flying over the past few weeks. He planned to try out for Chaser this year. He really loved flying. It gave him a sense of freedom and he felt invincible in the air. One of the few places where he could really relax. He had also ordered a broom. Even if he didn't get selected, he would still go out flying at Hogwarts. He really anticipated his return to Hogwarts. There was so much he had to practice and learn. Not to mention he could get live practice against Professor Flitwick. Yes, he could not wait to get back to Hogwarts.

 **A/N: Chapter 9! I am sorry if the writing seems a little off, because I resumed writing after many months so it would take me some time to get back to my writing best. Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
BB,  
xAcer.**


End file.
